Episode 7720 (12th January 2017)
Plot Lachlan's cellmate Gerry agrees to cut Lachlan with the razor for £10,000, but as he is about to do it, they are interrupted by a guard. Lawrence apologies to Ronnie, who agrees not to let the lies ruin their relationship. Chrissie is terrified of what Lachlan will stay on the stand and Lawrence tries to reassure his daughter that her son will be home soon. Diane, Bernice, Victoria and Gabby have a drink in the café before the trial. Jimmy and Nicola are having some fun on the sofa when Robert knocks at the door. Jimmy is forced to grab a cushion to cover himself when Robert barges in. Lisa suggests to Zak that they visit Joanie to tell her about them reuniting, but Zak thinks they should wait until she's out of prison. Tracy is excited for Finn to be going out for a drink with Nathan and Emma and Pete are also happy for him. David can't believe Tracy is paying a former escort to go out with Finn and questions how Finn would react if he found out so Tracy decides to phone Nathan and get him to let Finn down gently. The court case gets underway and Chrissie takes the stand. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Ronnie locks the office door and takes the keys. He tries to talk Lawrence out taking the blame for framing Andy, insisting he'll make things worse, but Lawrence is still adamant that he should protect Chrissie and Lachlan. Ronnie walks out the other door, locking it too. Lawrence desperately bangs on the door, begging to be let out. David and Tracy and Emma and Pete watch as Finn waits for his date to turn up. Nathan turns up and Tracy realises Nathan didn't get the messages. Chrissie tells the court that Lachlan loves Lawrence like a father but the Prosecution brings up the fact that Lawrence and Lachlan aren't biologically related and questions who would inherit Lawrence's estate. Chrissie insists Lachlan wouldn't kill for money as Lawrence has already provided everything he needs. Lawrence tries to persuade Ronnie to let him out, but Ronnie refuses to do so until Lawrence changes his mind. Lisa is surprised to come home to Zak doing laundry, even if he isn't doing it very well. She is further shocked when Zak insists on making dinner. Megan is annoyed that Charity and Chas are selling tickets to the hunk night as she thought she has exclusivity. Vanessa gives Rhona a ticket for the hunk night. Chrissie and Rebecca worry that Lawrence hasn't appeared in court yet. Nicola calls round to the port-a-kabin and decides to tidy and sort out the Haulage office. Finn is shocked to see Kasim working in the bar he and Nathan are at. Lawrence continues to beg to be let out when he suddenly begins gasping for air which worries Ronnie. At the court, Gabby testifies via video link and the prosecution rest their case. The Defence Barrister calls Lachlan to the stand. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Prosecution Barrister - Caroline Harding *Defence Barrister - Andonis Anthony *Court Clerk - Susan Mitchell *Judge - Anthony Schaeffer *Nathan - Adam Woodward *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Court Usher - Nicola Lawrence Locations *Skipdale Young Offenders Institute - Cells and corridor *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - 'Downstairs room'' *David's Shop - ''Shop floor *Hotten Crown Court - Courtroom and corridor *Main Street *Church Lane *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Unknown hotel Notes *A prison guard is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,160,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes